Ein "nackter" Held erwacht!
Dies ist die Zusammenfassung der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel "Sora no Otoshimono" (die Fansub-Übersetzung gibt sie wieder mit: Ein "nackter" Held erscheint! oder erwacht!). Zu Anfang sieht man Tomoki, einen der Protagonisten, wie er seinen immer wiederkehrenden Traum erklärt. Danach folgt eine Szene, welche man noch häufiger in der Staffel Sora no Otoshimono sehen wird. In der Szene erklärt Eishiro Sugata immer etwas über seine Forschungen und fängt oft mit den Worten an: ''"Willkommen, meine Herren". ''In dieser Folge stellt er Pretty und seine Forschungsergebnisse bezüglich des "schwarzen Loches" über der Erde vor. Anschließend folgt ein Gespräch zwischen Tomoki und Sohara, Tomokis Sandkastenfreundin, welche versucht ihn aufzuwecken und ihn, nachdem sie mal wieder schlägt (was vorher meistens durch eine Bemerkung spezieller Art von Seiten Tomokis provoziert wird), zur Schule begleitet. Im Unterricht schläft Tomoki, wie so oft, wieder ein und wacht mit Tränen in den Augen wieder auf, als Sohara ihn nach dem Unterricht weckt. Sohara will Sugata, wegen Tomokis Träumen, um Rat fragen, die ihm anscheinend Leiden bereiten, jedoch stürmt plötzlich die ganze Klasse vor den Eingang der Schule, da Sugata sich mit seinem Gleiter auf dem Dach der Schule positioniert hat. Dort taucht auch zum ersten Mal Mikako auf, die Schulpräsidentin, die anscheinend bis zu 10 Mio. Yen versichert ist. Nachdem er gesprungen ist und wieder wohlauf ist, denn er hatte von seinem Sprung ein paar Wunden bekommen, erhofft sich Sohara mit dem widerwilligen Tomoki in einem Gespräch mit Sugata, eine Antwort für Tomokis Träume. Sugata behauptet, dass er wüsste, was der Traum bedeute, denn es hätte etwas mit der "Neuen Welt" zu tun. Sie verabreden sich um Mitternacht am Kirschblütenbaum, um die Neue Welt zu beobachten, da sie zufälligerweise an dem Tag über Sorami wäre. Jedoch werden beide verhindert, sodass Tomoki dort alleine wartet. Doch bekommt er kurz nach Mitternacht einen Anruf von Sugata, der ihn warnen will. Jedoch zu spät. Das Loch ist direkt über ihm gewesen und große Trümmerstücke fallen herunter. Und noch etwas fällt runter: Ein Mensch, wie Tomoki meint, jedoch war es Ikaros. Nach einigem Zögern zieht er sie jedoch aus den Trümmern. Beim Versuch sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, wird er fast von einem Pfahl erschlagen. Ikaros, die wohl genau in diesem Moment zu Besinnung kommt, hat sich sofort unter Kontrolle und rettet Tomoki vor dem Zerquetscht werden, indem sie mit ihm nach oben fliegt. Sie vollzieht die Prägung an Tomoki und erklärt, wer sie sei: Ein Engeloid der Kuscheltierklasse. Tomoki stellt am nächsten Tag viel mit der neu gewonnenen Macht an, die durch Ikaros ermöglicht wurde, wie Geld und gutes Essen und unglücklicherweise auch die Weltherrschaft, ohne an Folgen zu denken, wodurch alle Menschen verschwinden, da, wie Ikaros erklärt, dass keine Regierung bereit gewesen wäre, ihn als Herrscher anzuerkennen. Das wollte Tomoki natürlich nicht. Was den ganzen Tag über passiert, ist nicht bekannt. Am Abend fragt Ikaros, ob sie sich selbst zerstören solle, woraufhin Tomoki bejahte. Er habe genug Ärger gehabt. Kurz bevor Ikaros sich selbst erschießen würde, hält Tomoki sie auf und fleht sie an den Befehl abzubrechen und wünschte sich, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre. Er fleht sie an bei ihm zu bleiben, der er sonst alleine wäre. Und somit beginnt der Tag erneut. Ikaros nimmt die Worte "bei ihm bleiben" sehr genau und fasst es als Befehl auf. Tomokis Traum Tomoki erklärt, dass sie sich lieben würden. In seinem zweiten Traum möchte Daedalus, dass Tomoki sie rettet, da der Himmel sie gefangen halte. Zudem bekommt er von ihr dem Rat, sich niemals von Ikaros zu trennen. Anmerkungen *Zeitspanne: zwei Tage *Lied Video: "Ein "nackter" Held erscheint/erwacht" thumb|left|230px Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Sora no Otoshimono: erste Staffel